Et si
by smarties-ou-MnM's
Summary: Petit POV de Sakura le jour où Sasuke décide de revenir à Konoha... Avec du vent en prime!


**Titre:** Et si...

**Disclaimer:** Et bin non, ils ne sont pas à moi! (On s'en doutait pas hein?) Ils sont à notre très cher ami Kishimoto!

**Petit commentaire inutile en passant:**

Finalement me revoila! Je vous ais manqué? Non? Tant mieux! Je vais encore me faire engueuler mais j'en suis plus à une critique près! Je vais quand même anticiper, ça vous fera gagner du temps. Alors, je vais commencer par le début : OUI je fait des fautes, OUI je suis nulle en conjugaison, OUI ma ponctuation est nulle et OUI je vous em...!

Bon, ça c'est pour ceux qui son jamais contents, (Je sais c'est un peu agressif comme intro mais ça m'énerve de recevoir un commentaire méchant pour chaque faute d'accent) maintenant pour les autres : c'est juste une petite histoire qui raconte ce qui se passerait si Sasuke décidait de revenir, vu par Sakura...

«Sasuke...»

Ce n'est pas possible que je pense encore à lui! Il est parti depuis deux ans et je pense encore à lui. Reprend toi ma fille! Il ne reviendra pas de toute façon, je le sais bien non? C'est plus la peine de se leurrer, même Naruto le sais alors c'est pour dire!

j'ouvre ma fenêtre, ça me changera les idées, le vent souffle sur mon visage, si seulement il pouvit me donner de ses nouvelles...

C'est incroyable ça, je continue à espérer, ce soir, en rentrant de mission, j'ai recommencée à penser à lui, je m'étais pourtant promis de ne plus le faire! Encore une de mes résolutions qui ne tiendra jamais... C'en est désespérant... Bref, tant pis, il ne me reste qu'à écrire le rapport de mission et ensuite, dodo...

Je m'attelle à la tâche tout en ayant l'esprit ailleurs, je pense toujours à lui. Si Naruto me voyait, il dirait que je me fais du mal, il n'aurait peut être pas tord tout compte fait... J'ai 'impression que le rapport fait quinze kilomètres de long, le vent souffle toujours aussi fort mais je préfère ne pas fermer, toujours dans l'espoir qu'il me soufflera de ses nouvelles.

«Vraiment désespérante ma pauvre, en arriver au point d'attendre que le vent te dise où il est»

Mais tais toi toi! Qu'est ce que j'y peut moi? C'est de sa faute! Il ne fallait pas être aussi beau! Aussi classe! Aussi parfait! Aussi...

Ça y est, voilà que je m'y remet, il faut que je me ressaisisse, je doit me concentrer sur le rapport!

Ouups, je viens d'écrire des Sasuke sur toute une page sans même m'en rendre compte, c'est malin!

Allez, je recommence! J'étouffe un bâillement et me reconcentre. Donc, la mission!

«Retrouver Sasuke»

NAN! Je ne doit plus penser à lui! La mission était d'escorter un homme du pays de la pluie jusque cher lui!

«Comme autrefois...»

Mais tu vas me lâcher! Saleté de conscience! Il y a plus moyen de se concentrer ici!

Finalement, j'écris tant bien que mal ce fichu rapport et décide de me coucher mais une sorte de pressentiment me fait regarder par la fenêtre, dehors, une silhouette noire traverse la rue. Mon coeur fait un bond : Je connais cette silhouette!

Non, ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être lui, il n'aurait rien à faire ici.

Malgré tout mes efforts, je ne parviens pas à calmer mon rythme cardiaque, il ne me reste qu'à descendre voir...

Une fois dehors, je regarde autour de moi, c'est bien ce que je pensais, tout est désert, je me retourne avec toutefois un léger pincement au coeur quand un bruit attire mon attention sur la droite, un simple frôlement mais c'est suffisant pour moi.

Je me retourne et me dirige discrètement vers le bruit. Encore une fois, il n'y a rien. Pourtant je sens bien que je ne suis pas seule, je cherche autour de moi mais il n'y a rien.

-Je suis content de te voir Sakura, ça faisait longtemps...

Je me retourne d'un bloc, je connais cette voix, maintenant c'est certain!

Je regarde devant moi, la silhouette noire de tout à l'heure me fixe, avec des yeux rouges!

-Sasuke! Tu es revenu!

Il se contente d'un haussement d'épaule toujours aussi indiffèrent alors que je suis folle de joie, il est toujours aussi froid, toujours le même, en plus grand, plus beau, et certainement bien plus fort.

-Je n'avais plus rien d'autre à faire... dit il tranquillement

La portée de ce qu'il vient de me dire est immense et pourtant je ne comprend qu'une chose :

-Tu es vraiment revenu? Tu vas vraiment rester?

-Je te l'ais dit, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire...

Mon coeur est sur le point d'exploser dans ma poitrine, les larmes coulent en foule sur mes joues, je veux paraître plus calme que je ne le suis mais c'est peine perdue... Sasuke me regarde bizarrement.

-Heu Sakura? Ça va?

-Oui oui!

«Reprend toi ma fille, tu donnes une mauvaise impression là...»

-Tu... Je suis tellement heureuse!

Je me jette dans ses bras et à ma grande surprise il ne me repousse pas, il reste totalement indiffèrent. Je profite de ce moment incroyable pendant un temps qui semble durer des éternités mais qui ne dure qu'une seconde.

-Sakura, tu pourrais me lâcher s'il te plais?

«Aie, encore une boulette, il va penser que je n'ai même pas mûrie»

-Oui bien sur! Excuse moi!

Je me recule en rougissant et il me fixe des ses yeux rouges. Nouvelle seconde d'éternité.

Le vent souffle toujours mais bizarrement, rien ne bouge, il n'y a que le bruit de son souffle dans les arbres.

-Pourquoi es tu revenu? Tu as vraiment tué ton frère?

-Tu en doutes?

-Non! Pas du tout ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire!

«Mais j'enchaîne les idioties ma parole! Il faut que j'arrête ou il va finir par repartir!»

-Je suis contente que tu sois revenus! dit je précipitamment Tu m'avais manqué...

«Mieux, on progresse, vas y ma fille!»

Il est toujours indiffèrent, le vent souffle toujours, les arbres sont toujours immobiles.

Finalement il esquisse un demi tiers de sourire, ou en tout cas je crois parce qu'il fait nuit noire.

-Après tout, ça me tue de l'admettre mais Naruto et toi, vous êtes tout ce qu'il me reste...

«Respire ma fille, il vient d'insinuer que tu comptais pour lui!»

Je tente tant bien que mal de calmer les battements de mon coeur et de faire taire cette fichue conscience qui me file le stress mais pas moyen, ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre. A la place je lui lance un grand sourire, ça cachera mon trouble, heureusement qu'il fait nuit...

Il me lance soudain un sourire (un vrai cette fois!).

Pas un aussi large que le mien bien sur, mais un sourire quand même (ce qui n'améliore pas du tout mon rythme cardiaque d'ailleurs)! Je répond tant bien que mal et fixe ses yeux redevenus noirs.

-Tu sais dit il finalement, je crois bien qu'en fait, je suis revenu pour toi...

BOUM! Mon coeur vient de sortir de ma poitrine, ça y est, je ne le sens même plus. Il m'a dit qu'il était revenu pour moi! MOI! SASUKE EST REVENU POUR MOI!

«Il faut que je reste calme, calme, MAIS CALME TOI BON SANG!»

Il s'approche de moi, je dois être pitoyable, et ce vent qui souffle toujours sans le moindre mouvement d'air...

Je suis incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, trop choquée pour faire quoi que se soit d'autre que le regarder. Il se penche vers moi et me saisie par la taille, m'empêchant du même coup de défaillir d'émotion.

Il se penche vers moi, ses lèvres se rapprochent des miennes, je suis au comble de l'excitation, il se rapproche toujours, je ferme les yeux et...

-SAKURA! RÉVEILLES TOI ENFIN! ÇA FAIT UNE HEURE QUE JE T'APPELLE!

Je tombe de ma chaise, dehors il fait grand soleil, le vent souffle toujours, mais cette fois les arbres bougent...

* * *

Et voilà! C'est vraiment sadique mais finalement je crois que j'adore torturer ces pauvres petits personnages, je voulais absolument faire un truc de ce style avec la pauvre fille qui se réveille au moment crucial. C'est vraiment sadique, bref, passons sur ce trait charmant de ma personnalité... Je suis à la recherche d'un phrase bien morbide pour une fic, j'ai déjà placé celle du sang, je voulais lancer celle de «Je voudrais être un poignard pour faire couler ton sang comme tu as fais couler mes larmes» mais finalement je trouve ça légèrement gnangnan. J'ai essayé mais pas moyen... Donc si quelqu'un me trouve une idée lumineuse peut être que je trouverais la super inspiration...

Bon voilà, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, dites moi ce que vous en pensez? ( Mais sans vous énerver par pitié...)


End file.
